Breaking Point
by anythingrandom
Summary: A girl found all alone, with nothing to her name but a breaking heart, a certain red head finds her when she's about to commit suicide! What now...
1. Finding of the Broken one

**Breaking Point: Chapter one the finding of the broken one**

All alone…

she was, yes all alone in a dark, tight corner. Crying. Yes she was crying, so much. It was raining the day I found her, in fact it was raining almost as though for her, for the crying girl.

I put an umbrella over her head to keep her out of the rain for at least a little.

" Miss are you okay, did something happen, why are you here all alone."

The girl turned and stared at me with those sapphire eyes of hers, and before I knew it she hugged me tightly.

And all the pain and depression she must've had seemed to have just poured out right then and there.

I did the only thing I could do, hold her tight and say " its okay,"

The girl wouldn't stop crying, she just kept letting it all out, and for the first time I realized, for the first time in my entire life I never ever witnessed this kind of pain and sadness.

Why this girl was here in this state of such depression,

It all made sense once you looked at her and see how she reacted and how she acted.

She was so close to probably just losing it and probably cracking or give up on living.

Her heart was 

_Breaking……………… _

Hey my second fic its sad, at least to me. I hope you like it. Oh and you'll see who's the one talking soon.


	2. Taking Her In

Hey uh sorry if I'm not too good with sad stories, I've never written them before so I

wanted to try a new experience well hope you like.

**Breaking Point: Chapter 2. Taking Her In**

" Miss, if you keep staying in the rain as you are, you'll die," I said.

She let me go, and looked at me for a moment then went back to the corner in a tight ball. She wouldn't budge.

" Almost like she wants to die" I thought. I sighed and put my coat around her. I grabbed her hand.

She looked at me and started to cry again.

I pulled her up until she was on her feet.

" You're coming with me, " I whispered.

Her eyes widened, and then her eyes started to narrow, and before I knew it, she collapsed, unconscious. I began to panic. " MISS, MISS"I said to her limp body.

She wasn't moving.

I checked her pulse. There was a pulse but just barely. What happened to this girl, why was she in such a state? She was breathing and a heartbeat was present. But she was just barely alive.

No choice. I picked her up, and carried her. I carried her until I came to a familiar looking house.

I kicked the door open.

" Hey Kurama, where have you been its almost," Yusuke stopped when he saw what I was carrying.

" Oh my god, it's a girl," Kuwabara exclaimed.

" SHE LOOKS HALF DEAD," the girls ( Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Atsuko) yelled.

" Indeed, I found her in an alley in a dark corner crying in the rain. At first I thought it was just someone homeless or something. But when I saw her, I concluded she wasn't, she may be in rags but something about her seems different," Kurama explained.

" Kurama, do you plan on taking this girl in, if she were to see who we really were, she would most scream or do some matter of shock," Hiei said calmly.

" Well I can't leave her," Kurama stated.

" He's right, the girl will stay here," Genkai said.

And that's how the broken girl, or so I call her, was to stay with us.

Hey this one isn't as sad as the last but it's just the explanatory on how she was in the presence of Team Urameshi.


	3. Dream a sorrowful Memory

**Breaking Point: Ch. 3 Dream, a wishful Memory**

Inside the girl's mind:

glasses breaking

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please stop, please, I beg you," I begged to him.

" heh Beg, that was all I could do," she mused.

Flashback:

" _Mommy"…._

" You are a precious person, you know that," said a smiling woman.

A little girl about 4 or 5 was sitting on the woman's lap, she looked up, and smiled. " I'm precious, because mommy made me that way," she said. The women laughed, " that's true," she agreed, and both mother and child were laughing.

1 year later a slightly older girl was at her mother's bedside, crying.

" Mommy, is going to be alright, after all who will take care of my precious child," the mother smiled and coughed blood.

" Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be left alone," she cried.

" You won't be alone, mommy will always be by your side," the mother said.

(The mother suffered from an incurable disease, and was said to die. She kept it from her only daughter to prevent her from worrying. And now she was going to pay the ultimate price).

Her mother grew colder.

" Hee Hee, you know what, I think your father is smiling at me from above, I think he wants me to keep him company," the dying mother said.

" Mommy? daddy can wait a little longer, he has little brother, uncles and aunts up there, he can wait a little longer for mommy," the little girl said.

" GO ON MOMMY, TELL DADDY TO WAIT A LITTLE LONGER, GO ON MOMMY PLEASE," the little girl yelled.

The mother put her white hand on her daughter's head. " Don't be so selfish, you are my precious child, Akemi " the final words of the mother.

Her mother was gone.

Akemi cried, and with her father and little brother gone whose deaths left her first breaking of her heart, her mother made that crack only wider.

A few years later when she was of the age she was now when Kurama found her.

" YOU ARE WORTHLESS," yelled a boy who began to hit Akemi.

" Why did I even love you, you can't even do anything I say right," he said and kicked her.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, just please, please stop," the beaten girl begged.

" I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT YOU," he yelled.

She froze.

" You'd be better of dead," he said and grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her to her feet.

" Now I'm going to make you wish you were never born," he whispered inches from her face.

With her love hurting her, it broke her heart until the only thing keeping it together was a small closure at the end, which stood for hope that she could escape this pain.

And as the boy raised his fist…

Reality:

The broken girl screamed and scream that echoed through the pouring night.

I hope this was little better, I'm sorry if it seems a little corny but this is my idea of tragedy. Akemi means " bright and beautiful" in Japanese.


	4. Atempted Breakout

I'm sorry I haven't updated, I wanted to delete this, because I guess, it wasn't really liked, but I got a review Ellen Tee, I think I'll start continuing, that's the thing with me, I get major writers block . .

Breaking Point Chapter 4.

" WHAT'S GOING ON," Yusuke yelled as he turned on the light to see the broken girl huffing, and panting.

" We heard a scream and were really worried," Kurama said. They all stayed at genkai's, which is where Kurama carried her.

"Looks like she was the cause," Hiei stated gazing and her. She grimaced at the gaze of this ruby eyes.

It took her a moment to compute what was happening. Okay, she was no longer in the alley, that's for sure, here it's warmer, and safer. She on a couch bundled in blankets, and in a long buttoned shirt, she had been cleaned.

Her first reaction, scream.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she cried as she realized that she had been taking to an unfamiliar place, by total complete strangers.

_Mama said too never go with strangers, I have to get out, I have to go back, but… where do I go?_

The broken girl got up and was about to sprint for the exit, but she was stopped by Genkai. Who blocked her, simply by putting forth her palm.

"That boy over there saved your life, and the thanks he gets is you running away, you are a moron," Genkai spoke harshly pointing at the blinking Kurama.

The girl's blue eyes welled up with tears and she fell to her knees. Her hands were in tight fists and she didn't no what to do.

" I get it, she was just afraid, that's all," Yukina said gently.

A bit later after some nice hot tea, and snacks… 

"What's you're name," Kuwabara asked.

……….

" Okay, where are you from," Yusuke tried.

……….

" Why were you on the street, crying," Kurama attempted.

………

" Where is you're voice," Hiei mused.

She looked up from her tea, and gazed at the others. Then she crawled away, and went into a corner in a tight ball.

" Freak," Yusuke muttered.

" OUCH," he yelled. Keiko slapped him so hard he fell on the ground. (A:N, right now its in the afternoon, still rainy and soggy)

"Yusuke you're being insensitive," Kurama commented.

While the fuss was going on, the broken girl secretly crawled out the door, and was starting to run away.

"While you idiot are arguing, don't you think you should be trying to catch that weeping girl," Genkai took a long sip of her tea, and pointed at the open door. They saw she was in fact out of th corner and was making her way down the steps.

_Gotta get away, gotta go anywhere, gotta anywhere but here, where is here?_

"GOTCHA," Yusuke said as he grabbed her arm. She screamed again and kneed him in the nuts. He fell over and she began leaping off the stairs.

" STOP RUNNING," Kuwabara cried as he got her in a head lock from behind. She whimpered, and elbowed him in the gut.

She ran faster and faster, and forgot she was running on steps. She lossed her balance and twisted her ankle, and was falling off the stairs. She closed her eyes waiting for impact, when she felt warm arms catch her nimbly.

" A bit energetic aren't we,"Kurama smiled looking down on her.

She sniffled, and blushed from the pain, and humiliation.

"That should just about do it," Kurama said gently, adjusting the bandage around her ankle.

"We won't try that again now wont we," he spoke to her like a little child.

She looked away and blushed, still embarrassed that she made such a foolish mistake.

" Oh yea care for her first, WHAT ABOUT MY STOMACH, she fricken elbowed me," Kuwabara bellowed.

" At least she didn't knee you in the balls, moron," Yusuke countered.

While they had they're squabble, the moment Kurama took his hand away from her ankle she tried to sprint away, but the pain made her fall face flat on the floor.

…" BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA," everyone laughed.

"I know it's kinda mean to laugh, hahaha, but that was so stupid, it was hilarious," Yusuke howled.

Kuwabara toppled over, Hiei just shook his head, muttering idiots. Kurama chuckled, and everyone else laughed.

She got up, supporting herself on one elbow, and tried to crawl away again.

" Oh no you don't," Genkai said. " You're not going anywhere on that ankle of yours, you're staying here for a while."

She turned around. She face was flushed and tears were in her eyes, this time from embarrassment.

Hiei stood in front of her and sighed deeply. He, he bent down and slung her over his shoulder, and put her on the couch, roughly.

"What's you're name?"

"Akemi," she spoke softly, talking for the first time in a while.

"Where's you're family"

Akemi pointed to she sky.

….

"Why were you in that alley alone,"

"Because, I wanted to die."

Once again, I'm so sorry, I have a writers block, but I'm going to try to come up with something for Mind Over Alter, and The Fox and the Hound. Stupid brain . .


	5. Sorrowful Discovery

I'm really sorry, I'm suffering from writers block, but a certain reviewer/reader VirginiasGirl, kinda got me to work, so thanks you, they probably won't be that good cuz I have to make it up as I go, but I'll try .

Breaking Point Ch. 5 

"Why were you alone in the alley"?

"Because I wanted to die,"

……

"WHAT" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled. "Why would you even consider dieing," Yusuke scolded.

Akemi ignored them by turning away. Yusuke and Kuwabara were pretty angry, but Kurama looked at them in a way that told them "now is not the time, and this is not the person to get angry at."

"Will you tell us the reason, please," Keiko asked as politely as she could possibly say.

"…"

"Why would you want to take you life," Shizuru said a little irritated.

"…"

"WILL YOU ANSWER THEY'RE QUESTIOINS," Yusuke burst.

"…"

"Look, my business is my business, could you just leave me alone for now," Akemi spoke softly that it was barely heard.

Everyone looked at Genkai, she nodded, and they all stepped outside. "There's a room at the back, it's yours for now," Genkai told without looking at Akemi, then closed the door.

Akemi walked soberly to the back room, curled into a ball in the corner, and began to cry.

Outside… 

"Should we leave her alone Genkai," Kurama inquired worriedly. "Yea, what if she kills herself, or runs away again, or something," Kuwabara asked.

Genkai smirked, a bit evilly, "there's a reason why I sent her to that room," everyone gathered around Genkai.

"That particular room, has a window directly connected outside, about 10 feet away from us, we can hear and see everything," Genkai replied triumphantly.

Everyone was speechless…

Back in the room… 

Akemi sobbed softly. "The door is never locked, yet I'm always so lonely," she sighed. (My quote)

Memories that she kept deep in her broken heart, flashed in her mind again.

_Father's death. _

_Mother's death._

_Little Brother's death._

_Funerals of a lot of my family members._

_Bullied at the orphanage._

_An abusive boyfriend. _

She grasped her head at the pain, and started to say the things that she always wanted to say, but couldn't.

"Dear God, please don't let them be nice to me."

_Let the hate me, so I will be free._

"Don't let them touch my heart!"

_If the do, it'll break._

"Please, don't let the heal my wounds,"

I don't want the hurt to go away! 

"Don't make me forget my scars,"

_It's all that's really mine._

"The pain is the only bond I have with them, so I'll cherish it forever"

(Akemi is saying all of those in normal form, _and thinking in italics_, P:S what she's saying and thinking is based on a poem I made for an anime Fullmoon)

Akemi continued to sob, and remind herself of all the people in her life, she was forced to realize, that she lost them all somewhere down the line.

"Dear God I wish…" and Akemi fell asleep, but tears still continued to stream from her eyes even as she slept.

**Back Outside.**

"…" they had just witnessed, something they probably should have never comprehend, in a million years.

"What do we do now," Yukina asked softly.

"What else, give her what she wants," Yusuke answered irritated.

"What kill her, throw her out, don't get close to her, personally I like the murdering her," Hiei replied sarcastically.

"You just think you're so cool, don't you," Kuwabara said pissed. "Hn" was the reply.

While everyone was having an argument among themselves, Kurama was thinking.

_The pain is the only bond I with them, so I'll cherish it forever? That says a lot. How are you supposed to heal someone, who doesn't want to be healed._

Yea end of Chapter 5, again I'm really sorry for the writers block. I'll try to get the stories down… I hope.


	6. Who can trust a red head?

I'll try to update as soon as I can. So please be patient with me. .

Breaking Point Ch. 6 

Knock Knock

"Go away," Akemi muttered.

"I have your food,"

"Leave it outside, and I'll pick it up when you've left."

_Crap._

"I won't give you the food unless you allow me to come in."

"Fine,"

_Double Crap._

"Why won't you let me in?"

"…"

_Triple Crap!_

CRASH

Apparently, the person being on the other side, broke down the door.

Cough "You didn't have to break the door," Akemi coughed some more.

"You were being too difficult to argue with, and I don't want the food to get cold because of some silly disagreement," Kurama sighed, dusting off his purple uniform.

"Here," Kurama said a bit more gently, and handed her a tray of food…her reaction being, turning her head away and telling him to go away.

"What don't you get about leaving me alone, I don't yours or anyone's help," Akemi argued, tightening the grip around her huddled legs.

"You want to kill yourself, I think that in itself is proof you need some assistance," he said in-a-matter-of-fact way.

"…, you just can't take no as an answer can you," Akemi sighed. Kurama smirked, "I can if it's within reason."

"Look, I don't even know who you guys are, isn't what you're doing to me, as in holding me against my own will, kidnapping, I could report you all to the police, and…"

Kurama stopped her by dropping the tray on the ground, it made a loud clanking noise. Then he turned away briskly, and the walked out of the room quietly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Akemi tucked a lock of her long black hair behind her ear. "You were better off, leaving me in the alley," she whispered.

"UNGRATEFUL LITTLE -----" Yusuke screamed. "Who does she think she is, some princess," he continued to rant, stomp, and punch the air.

"There's nothing you can do about her personality, now stop acting like a whiny idiot and sit down," Genkai said.

"We don't have any control on her way of thinking," Kurama spoke. "Besides, she really doesn't know who we are, and technically we did capture her against her own free will."

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON" exclaimed Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Will you two idiots shut up and listen to Kurama, he's just pointing out the obvious, which you two can't even comprehend," Hiei muttered.

"No one asked you shorty," Kuwabara murmured.

"Maybe I should go knock some sense into her," Shizuru offered while smoking a cigarette. "I'm afraid what might happen if you do," Botan mused.

"I'll go talk to her again, maybe I can get more out of her, and more on her story, I think she trusts me more then you guys," Kurama sighed.

Kurama began to walk to her room. When he heard behind him, "may God be with you."

Most likely it was Genkai.

Knock Knock

"If it's the red head, go away, if its anyone else, go away," Akemi's muffled voice was heard, apparently she buried her head in a pillow.

"It's the red head, now let me in, or I'll break the door down, again," Kurama spoke as calmly as he could.

Akemi opened the door, and looked up at him, "the only reason why I'm letting you in is because I don't want to put up the door again."

"Fair enough"

She goes back and sits on her bed. He sits on the other end.

"…"

"…"

"Look red," Kurama jerked his head up from hearing red. Red?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like an ingrate, but you really don't know what you're getting into, so you're better off just letting me go," Akemi sighed.

"First of all my name is Kurama, not red, second of all, don't worry about it, thirdly, I picked you up from the alley because I know you need help, and I knew you'd probably come with some hardships," he answered.

"Kurama…that's a peculiar name," Akemi thought. Then she felt a something soft press against her cheeks.

"You're crying still," he sighed, and continued to literally wiping the tears away.

"Ow," she winced.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this sort of stuff,"

"I can tell,"

'All done," he stood up. He looked at the ground. The tray was empty. He bent down to pick it up.

He was making his way to the door. "I won't force you to tell me your story." Akemi looked up. "But it would be easier to heal you if you did."

"…I'll tell you when I can trust you," she whispered.

"Fair enough," he chuckled, and with that he closed the door behind him.

"If you waited longer, I would've told you," she murmured.

Hey, I'm going to try to update at least every week. So don't get mad at me cuz I don't update it the next day okay.


End file.
